Sailor Moon: Designios del Destino
by Yue Shields
Summary: Un mes después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, las cosas parecen volver a la normalidad, pero una serie de sucesos, envidia y rencor provocan la huida y posterior desaparición de la princesa de la Luna. Los reinos caídos resurgirán, el príncipe perdido reclamara su trono y todo lo que le fue arrebatado. El brillo de la Luna estará muy cerca a extinguirse, y el lazo que unía...


**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Un mes después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, las cosas parecen volver a la normalidad, pero una serie de sucesos, envidia y rencor provocan la huida y posterior desaparición de la princesa de la Luna.

Los reinos caídos resurgirán, el príncipe perdido reclamara su trono y todo lo que le fue arrebatado. El brillo de la Luna estará muy cerca a extinguirse, y el lazo que unía a la tierra y la luna puede desaparecer para siempre.

Que estarán dispuestas a hacer las Sailors para que la Utopía Tokio de Cristal no desaparezca para siempre… y lo más importante… para que Serenity regrese y vuelva a confiar en ellas?

* * *

**CAP. 1 ESCARLATA.**

**Disclaimer****:** Antes de que me demanden por plagio, los personajes de Sailor Moon, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la extraordinaria Naoko Takeuchi; a excepción de Adén Joshira y algunos personajes que integrarán esta historia.

Este proyecto es sin fines de lucro y de mi total autoría.

* * *

_"Los sufrimientos y los amores superficiales viven largamente._

_A los grandes amores y sufrimientos los destruye su propia plenitud."_

_O.W_

* * *

"_**UN MES DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA CONTRA SAILOR GALAXIA"**_

-Una pareja se encontraba viendo el ocaso, desde el Tokio City View, localizado en la última planta del Roppongi Hills. Una suave brisa acaricio sus rostros y jugueteó con el cabello de ambos revolviéndolo un poco. Darien la contempló en silencio, deleitándose con las finas y bellas facciones de su acompañante; la rubia al sentirse observada se sonrojó, lamió de su dedo el ultimo rastro de helado que le quedaba y le sonrió tímidamente.

—Y bien... que era eso tan importante que querías hablar conmigo...?—le miro con sus gigantes orbes celestes llenos de curiosidad—porque no querías hablar solo de mis estudios e invitarme un helado, que por cierto estuvo delicioso gracias— le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

Él sonrió—No, claro que no...— Se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso— bueno... se realizara una fiesta en honor a los alumnos más destacados... es muy importante para mí... y quisiera que me acompañaras...—Serena le miro emocionada y asintió frenéticamente. El solo sonrió mirándole con ternura, pero luego su expresión se volvió seria—También quería informarte que debo viajar a Estados Unidos…— soltó cautelosamente mientras observaba la reacción de la rubia, el cual cambio drásticamente palideció y sus ojos se cristalizaron pero rápidamente agregó—pero solo serán un par de semanas, debo ir a recoger unos papeles y a solicitar el traslado de mi beca...— le tomo el rostro e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos pero ella trato de evitarlo—mírame... jamás óyelo bien princesa jamás te volveré a dejar sola…. No volveré a alejarme de ti...

—Per...—el pelinegro le silenció poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

—Shh… pero nada princesa... no quiero que nada, ni nadie te aleje de mí...

—Pero me siento egoísta, sabiendo que te quedas por mí… yo quiero que cumplas tu sueño…

—Mi sueño eres tú... —le acarició la mejilla— no quiero separarme de ti… no sabes cuanta impotencia sentí al saber que no iba a poder protegerte de Galaxia, al saber que creerías que me había olvidado de ti—sus ojos se cristalizaron—¿no entiendes que eres mi vida?, sin ti nada tendría sentido, eres mis ganas de vivir, eres mi todo… sin ti no soy nada... estoy perdido...— su voz se quebró, los oscuros días antes de conocerla, vinieron a su mente, los días de su eterna soledad , los días en los que no tenía a nadie mas que a sí mismo— no pienso alejarme de ti nunca— se aferró a ella—siempre estaremos juntos… a no ser que seas tú la que quiera alejarse…

—¡Nunca! —se apresuró a decir—jamás lo haría, te amo demasiado como para dejarte—no se percató que estaba llorando hasta que una gota cayó en sus manos; se las seco a la velocidad de la luz, se sentía avergonzada de llorar siempre por todo.

—No llores por favor —susurró— no me gusta que lo hagas— le abrazo con mas fuerza, ella no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar, todas las emociones reprimidas emergieron en ese instante, después de todo, ella solo era una adolescente con un enorme peso sobre los hombros, el de proteger la paz del universo.—tranquila amor— se agacho y la cogió en brazos, a pesar del llanto la rubia sonrió sonrojada.

—¡Dariiiennnn! — chilló y empezó a reír al ver que giraba con ella en brazos, para ese momento estaba más roja que un tomate. El príncipe de la tierra reía divertido al ver la reacción de su amada; después de unos minutos dejo de girar pero no la soltó.

—Así cariño, tienes una risa hermosa, no dejes que el llanto la opaque— la rubia le miro a los ojos y le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas, Darien se perdió en sus preciosos ojos celestes " _Es hermosa... parece un ángel, quisiera detener el tiempo... para no separarme nunca de ella... mi ángel " _pensó— ¿ya te dije que tienes una risa hermosa?

—Sí, pero puedes seguir diciéndomelo... porque no me cansaré de escucharlo nunca— respondió riendo— te amo Darien—le acaricio el rostro.

—Yo también te amo— susurró para luego besarla como si no hubiera mañana, a lo que la rubia respondió gustosa.

_**Más Tarde, Residencia Tsukino **_

—¡Se puede ser más feliz!—chilló mientras saltaba como posesa en su cama, después de que Darien le llevara a su casa no hizo más que irradiar felicidad y suspirar a cada instante_, _mientras su familia le miraba concara de _a esta niña que bicho le pico_— Lunaaa! —volvió a chillar al ver a su compañera de alcoba; la cogió en brazos y empezó a saltar— no… sa.. bes lo.. — empezó con voz entrecortada debido al cansancio— que… mi.. a.. ma..do dar.. ri.. ennn.. me.. pi… dio.. hoyyyyyyy….. Ouch! — Gritó mientras caía estrepitosamente de su cama— Luna... porque hiciste eso— lloriqueo.

—Lo siento serena... no tuve más opción, me estabas asfixiando.

—Pero no tenías que morderme, bastaba con que dijeras que te bajara— replico.

—Te lo dije... pero no me escuchaste, además la que debería reclamar soy yo, casi muero asfixiada— refuto fingiendo indignación.

—Ya Lunita no te molestes— se sentó en su cama, puso a Luna en su regazo y empezó a acariciarla.

—Ahora si dime porque estas tan feliz, que no entendí nada de lo que dijiste... acaso abrió una nueva pastelería? — pregunto divertida.

—Jajaja no... —le miro con una gota en la cabeza—lo que pasa es que…

— ¡Serena! ¡A cenar!

—Bueno será después, bajemos antes de que se ponga como ogro— hizo una mueca graciosa.

—Jejeje está bien.

**Apartamento Chiba **

Al fin te pude decir lo que mi corazón guardaba... al fin pude ser sincero contigo... —La noche cayó sobre la ciudad de Tokio; la luna se visualizaba en todo su esplendor, bella y enigmática a la vez, era uno de esos días, en los que se podía apreciar, que brillaba más de lo normal.— Amor mío... quisiera borrar el dolor que sentiste en mi ausencia... borrar cada lágrima que derramaste... llenarte de besos y hacer que olvides todo... si tan solo hubiera estado contigo... —sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse— nunca me perdonare el haberte dejado sola... el no haberte protegido corazón... no quiero ni imaginar, si galaxia hubiera logrado su cometido, y tu ahora estuvieras… no puedo siquiera pensar que tú, mi luna, me faltes algún día — fijo su mirada en la luna mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla— pero ahora, todo será diferente, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces… estaré siempre para ti y te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

_**Residencia Tsukino **_

— ¿Lo dices enserio?—le miro con escepticismo. El Darien que ella conocía, no hacia ese tipo de cosas y menos en público. Serena asintió fervientemente.

—Claro que sí... a mí también me sorprendió.

— ¡Wow! Aun no puedo creerlo... ¿Darien haciendo lo que dices?—Luna mueve la cabeza negativamente—El mundo está al revés, se nota que juntarse contigo le está afectando... Además últimamente engordaste... pobre, le deben de doler los brazos— comento divertida, Serena le fulminó con la mirada.

—Muy graciosa Luna... ahora entiendo, porque Artemis siempre anda con esa cara de estreñido, juntarse contigo, también le está afectando—Luna dejo de reír y le lanzo una mirada asesina, mientras Serena reía entre dientes— solo digo la verdad, Lunita...

—Ya basta... y mejor cuéntame que más paso en tu cita...

—Hay Luna—suspiró y empezó a decir con expresión soñadora— si lo hubieras visto, se comporto tan lindo conmigo... fue tan tierno... lo amo tanto... aun más, si eso es posible.

—Las cosas entre ustedes parecen ir muy bien, me alegro mucho por ti. Por cierto, por qué no llamas a las chicas, hace días que no hablas con ellas, es raro que aún no les hayas llamado para contarles de tu cita con Darien.—el rostro de Serena se entristeció.

—Ehh... No—titubeó—ya es muy tarde, deben de estar durmiendo, no las quiero molestar, sabes que tuvimos unas semanas difíciles, mañana hablare con ellas—fingió bostezar— será mejor descansar... buenas noches Luna— se tapó con el edredón antes de que Luna empiece a cuestionarla.

Se hizo la dormida, hasta que escuchó la respiración acompasa de Luna, indicándole que había sucumbido y caído en los brazos de Morfeo, se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla, y camino sin hacer ruido hacia el balcón. Se sentó en la mecedora y cogió la manta que se encontraba allí. Dirigió su mirada hacia la luna, la cual se escondía entre las nubes, indicando que se avecinaba una tormenta —Al parecer compartimos el mismo estado de ánimo— sonrió melancólicamente.

Hace días que no podía dormir o más bien no quería hacerlo, y era irónico ella adoraba dormir, pero el miedo era más fuerte que todo; empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia pero a ella no le importo, sonrió ligeramente recordando la cita con Darien, pero su sonrisa murió al escuchar _"las voces"_, inmediatamente tapo sus oídos y negó con la cabeza.

—Basta, basta... CALLENSE!—gritó rogando que las voces cesaran— eso no es verdad... el... el me ama... el me ama—gruesas lágrimas surcaron su rostro, hace días que las pesadillas habían empezado y estaba empezando a desesperarse.

—Estúpida Serenity, nadie te quiere eres un estorbo para todos, Endymion solo está contigo por lastima… pobre ilusa —Serena escuchó una estruendosa carcajada que le pusieron los nervios de punta, regreso a su alcoba sollozando, se sentó en su cama tratando de no despertar a Luna y al levantar la mirada se percató que unos ojos escarlata la observaban desde el espejo de su tocador.

Hola ^^

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado, disculpen las faltas de ortografía y gramática, es mi primera historia. UU

Dejen sus Reviews por favor y díganme que les pareció la historia.^^


End file.
